


Dream A Little Dream

by BigBibliophile



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBibliophile/pseuds/BigBibliophile
Summary: Chasten discovers fanfic.





	Dream A Little Dream

Chasten had been stuck on the plane for hours now. He had caught up on his emails, discussed plans for future events with Emily and now he was bored. He decided to catch up with the shitstorm that was Twitter, Although he usally loved checking to see what #TeamPete was up to, today’s news made him weary. As he munched on some more Cheez Its, he dove right in,

The amount of enthusiasm expressed by Peter’s supporters warmed his heart, it made this crazy schedule worth it. There were a few memes and gifs posted that made him smile and almost, almost forgot that he was stuck on the tarmac.

He came upon a post that caught his attention. One of his secret favorite accounts had changed their name to something very odd. He didn’t understand the reference. He knew she was an accountant, but what the connection to taxes that were due in April and them saying bzyszn was cancelled confused him. He would have ask the finance team later.. He didn’t like showing his ignorance if it only served to humiliate him. Leaving that question for another time, he saw that there was something that she claimed people needed to stop whatever they were doing and read now. Curious as to what it was, he clicked the link.

He was direcred to AO3; he hadn’t visited since his earlier college years. He quickly learned that he and ter had become the subjects of a new fanfiction. This was - wierd. It was also a little bit disturbing, but his curiosity got the better of his’ trepidation and he began to read; This was apparently part 2 of a story and not having read part one, he was doubtful that he would fully get the story. 

As his eyes traveled the words in the story, , he had a very good idea of what was contained in part one of this tale. He chuckled aloud at the pure absurdity of Peter cheating on him least of all*with* Beto O’Rourke. 

Emily asked “ What’s so funny” He merely smirked/“You really don’t want to know. Trust me.” She gave him a long look and sensing that he would tell her of it were anything she needed to know replied “I trust you.” 

He refocused on the story and realized quickly where it was headed, angry sex can be very hot sex, but the thought of reading someone elses version of the intimacy he and Peter shared was a little daunting. His mind automatically went to the memories he had of the few times he and Peter had actually had angry sex. Chasten immediately he was sqirminng in his seat. He tries his hardest to not be obvious about it, not wantingit known that he was having deliously dirty thoughts parading through his brain. He opens a news app to try to calm the fuck down. Emily was as usual a little too observant for Chasten’s comfort. “Are you sure that you”re okay?'

He snorts and tells her “Positive. I’m just cramped in this seat.” 

Giving him a skeptical look, says “It looks like you’re more than “cramped” you look very . . . uncomfortable, if you know what I mean.” He can feel the blush creeping up his neck, and peeks over at her. She is smirking at him. He turns away and she chuckles “Save it for tomorrow.” 

Almost two hours later, he is finally off that damn plane. His hotel rooms are always lonely, but tonight it seems even more so. Their schedules keep getting busier and busier, especially now that he is a bona-fide campaign surrogate for Peter and doing fundraisers. He likes being useful on the campaign and is so very proud of what Peter and the team are accomplshing. He just misses Peter, misses him down to his bones Then there are nights like this and the longing is intensified to an ache. He checks the time and sends a quick text to Peter  
Here at hotel. Miss you.  
\-- Glad you finally made it off plane. Miss you too. I love you.  
I love you too. Wish you were here  
\-- Me too.  
\-- Get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
See you soon

Taking Peter’s advice he readies himself for bed. The worst part is as he’s going though his nighttime rituals his mind inundated with the same visuals from earlier. Its not helping.

They’d had a fight. Well he’d fought and Peter, damn him had stayed calm, which only served to pisses Chasten off even more. It’d been over an hour since his blow-up, and after reminding Peter that it was time to go to bed, he wasn’t just pissed, he was horny. He may be pissed off at his fiance, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be turned the fuck on after finding him working off his frustrations with his weights in the basement. The sight of a sweaty, muscular Peter never failed to get his motor revving. Just watching those muscles straining and bulging, glistening with sweat turned him into a slobbering puddle of goo. Well, a puddle with a raging hard on. Watching him lift was one thing, but when he caught him doing leg presses or any other leg workout was enough to send him immediately to his knees. The thought of leg day is NOT helping his predicament. 

He’s just waiting on Peter to finish in the bathroom and come to bed. He is eager to work out all his frustrations on Peter’s delectable body. Peter cautiously enters the bedroom and spies Chasten waiting on the edge of the bed. His arms are outstretched palms up in a placating gesture. “Get undressed. Now.” Peter stares at him “Uh, don’t you want to talk first?” “No, I don’t” Chasten replies “Naked. Now.” The arms fall, and start to raise his undershirt up.

Chasten’s eyes were locked on every centimeter of flesh that was being exposed. Those firm six-pack abs, covered with the absolute perfect amount of hair, and he can see the start of Pete’s happy trail leading to that perfect cock. The shirt continues to raise revealing that sculpted chest, and those wonderous pecs also covered with the most manly amount of hair, not too little, not too much, just right. Gosh, he loves just looking at his man naked. Loves even more that he’s the only one who has truly appreciated the sight. The shirt is off now he realizes and Peter is sending him that steamy look that says he is in lust with his fiance` His eyes drop to where Chasten has his throbbing cock firm in hand. As the power of Pete’s eyes locked upon his cock, he can feel himself getting even harder .

Peter’s tongue darts out to lick his lips as he begins to push his boxers down. 

Chasten keeps his eyes locked on Peter even as his strokes start to harden. Using his free hand he beckons Peter over. He is anticipating the hot, wet heaven that is Peter’s mouth. Thankfully Peter gets the message loud and clear, and gets on his knees. The pure hunger in his gaze hits Chasten and he can’t help the noise that escapes. His tongue darts out to gently lick around the crown while keeping his eyes locked on Chasten. This is one of the many reasons Chasten loves this man, his abiity to make him feel seen, no mater what.  
“Don’t tease, Peter” Chasten groans out just as Peter proved to him once more that he doesn’t have a gag reflex. Peter’s groan around his cock sends him hurtling towards the edge. 

Chasten shoots up in bed panting. He’s now awake in every sense of the word, and holy hell is he hard. He glances at the bedside clock and sees its three o’comk in the morning. He flops back down with a pained moan.


End file.
